Lost in Our love
by CommanderKilljoy
Summary: Suck at summarys. more inside. Spoliers coming near the end! Please, no flames! Postponed indefinitely.
1. The Beginning

DD: Hey, my Jak fans! I decided to write a Jak3 fic and if you hadn't noticed, I took off my Jak2 fic. It just wasn't working out. In my Jak3 fic, Reia, our dark eco filled friend, worked for the Underground and fell in love with Torn. There love wasn't much till the end of Jak2. Now, she helps Torn with the Freedom Fighters. Their love is great but nobodt knows about them but certain few suspect. Their love is put to the test as the war rages on. Well, enough of me rambling, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 1 The Beginning

The Naughty Osttel was quiet. Torn and Ashlien looked over the map of Haven City....well, what was left of it. Reia was over at the bar, cleaning glasses. She's been with the Freedom Fighters after the reign of the Baron. But she was with the Underground. Now, that doesn't matter. Jak was in the Wastelands and the ciy was divided. She let out a heavy sigh. She looked towards Torn. 'The war takes so much out of him' she thought. Indeed, he did look tired. "Now, I want you to scout out this area, it's been rumored dark eco is there" Torn said. "I'm on it" Ashlien said. She grabbed her gun and walked out of the Naughty Osttel. Reia adjusted her pants and shirt. Her shirt was a tad to small and showed a little bit of her stomach. She walked out from the bar and towards Torn.

"Torn, are you okay?" Reia said as she got closer to him. Torn didn't answer her. "Torn?" She asked again. She pit her hand on his shoulder. As she did that, Torn grabbed her hand and turned around. he looked her in the eyes and it was scaring her. Her purple hair falling infront of her face. He brought her closer and kissed her.

"Reia..."

"What Torn?" She said. He let go of her hand but her hand intertwained with his. She kissedhim back. She felt her self move backwards and hit the bar.

"You know, we can't do this. You have that meeting in 10 minutes" Reia said, smiling up at him," plus I need to get their drinks ready." Torn looked to her, "

" Yeah, you better. We'll have time for this later." He kissed her once more and she walked back behind the bar. She started getting drinks ready. 10 minutes later, fighters started filling up the Naughty Osttel.

"So, what do you guys want?" Reia asked.He heard mostly my usual but got a few requests. She started making drinks and passed them out, giving Torn a special drink. When these meetings where held. she would have to go outside since no one was patrolling outside. She would patrol with Tess, who would only talk about Daxter. But now, she hardly talked about him now sine he went with Jak to be banished to the Wastelands. But as she was walking out, she grabbed her blaster gun. When she was outside the Naughty Osttel, she heard Torn and them talking.

"Reia!!" She looked over and saw Tess walking towards her and Reia started walking towards Tess.

"Ah, my friend, out here again patrolling. It seems we're always stuck with this job." Reia said with a sigh. there was silence for a few minutes. They were walking around, but they stopped ar the force feild, seperating them the the Krimzon Guard Forces. As they got closer, KG bots were walking around. "Their scary" Tess said. "I agree." Reia said,

" let's get out of here." Tess nodded and they started to walk away. But as they did that, somehow, the power flicker on and off...then it stayed off. Tess and Reia looked at eachother and back to the force field. Three KG Bots walked through and started shooting at Tess and Reia. Tess grabbed her Vulcan Fury and Reia grabbed her Blaster gun. Then, they started shootinf back. They started walking backwards as the bots got closer. The force field came back up, but before it did, some KG Sentials cam throught. Tess and Reia's ammo were running loq.

"TORN!!!" Reia yelled

* * *

To be Continued........... 


	2. KG Surpraise

Chapter 2

KG Surpraise

"TORN!!"

Torn heard his name being called. The Freedom Fighters looked at him.

"TORN!!" Reia yelled again. The KG bots and sentials kept coming closer to Tess and Reia.

"Go!" Torn yelled and the Freedom Fighters, getting up, grabbing their guns and running outside. Torn walked out and looked. The Freedom Fighters rushing towards the KG.

"Get the rest! I'll get the biggest bot!" Reia yelled to the FF's. Reia threw a stone at the head of the biggest bot, which got it's attention. It started following her as she ran. Then, it started shooting her. As she ran farther and farther away from everybody else. When she was far enough, she stopped. She closed her eyes. Then, dark eco ran through her body. Her body turning pale, her purple hair turning to black. Her nails long. She turned araound. Her eyes now a dark purple. She walked towards the KG bot, now started to shoot at her. She dodged most of the bullets. She started using punches, which, sometimes, didn't work. She was throwing more blows, she was getting tired. The KG bot also looked weak. She was going to use the one move that was going to finish it off.

Dark Bomb.

She haunched to the ground. She jumpped up and dark eco filled her one hand. Her arm with the dark eco flung high in the air, hit the ground, sending dark eco towards the bot. As soon as the eco hit the bot, it was destroyed. Pieces flying everywhere. She turned back to normal self. She was now to weak to walk back to the Naughty Osttel. She slowly stood up, walking towards a wall. She slid down the wall and sat on the cold, hard ground. It would take her a bit to get her energey back. She watched as day turned to night. Now, she had enough energey to walk back to the Naughty Osttel. She made her way there and walked in. SHe looked around and saw Torn in one of the booths, looking at plans. She walked towards the booth.

"I'm back" She said quietly. Torn was tired. She sat on the side he was sitting on. She sat on her legs ans slowly ran her hands through his hair.

"Come on, you need some rest" Reia said. Torn looked to her. She kissed him and got up. She took his hand and pulled him out of the the booth.

"Come on, let's go finish something" Torne said. They walked to the back.

It was a few hours later. Reia layed next to Torn on a small bed in the back. Their clothes on the floor. SHe watched him sleep peacefully. SHe kissed his forehead and got off the bed. She put her clothes on and walked to the front. She'd keep an eye on things till her woke up. She quietly tided up. Taking the drink glasses to the bar and cleaning them. She cleaned each one. Then, she started to clean up the bar up, which was sticky and grimy. Time ticked by. She cleaned all the tables and booths. She heard rustling in the back. 'Torn must be starting to wake up,' she thought. She slowly walked to the back room and peeked through the door. She saw him rustling aroind the bed. She walked in, Torn was laying on his back. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side she was one. She layed down, resting her arms, head, and small amount of her chest on his chest. He looked down at her, her head resting on her arms.

"Sleepy head finally woke up," Reia said with a smile. He gave a low grunt.

"Damn. Did you wake up on the wrong side?" She asked, with that, she got pushed off of Torn. She got off the bed and walked to the front of the bar. Maybe it was time to go see an old friend.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello. It's me, DogDemon. I don't think I will be able to finish the story. With my finals coming up, me doing volunteer work and some other stuff. Once things start to calm down, I will try to finish the story. I am also of thinking of writing a Star Wars fanfic. Thanks for being patient with me and my story.

Thanks,

DogDemon4040


End file.
